


Red Rocket

by Vlindrel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, In Public, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, first fic idk what I’m doing lel, not much of a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindrel/pseuds/Vlindrel
Summary: Adrien and Marinette had been growing closer recently, but he wasn’t aware that warranted a handy in the middle of class.





	Red Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fic here! I am a big Miraculous fan and I’ve come up with several fic ideas for the show, this being one of them. Anyways, sorry if the formatting came out looking weird at all and thanks for being here and I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Edit: Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments, you guys are great! Makes me feel a little better about my first fic here, heh.

Miss Bustier's class usually went by without incident, other than the occasional Akuma attack here and there. But today would be the exception, something that Adrien wasn't aware of until they were all settled in and about twenty minutes into class. 

Sitting beside Marinette had become routine ever since the beginning of the year; of which they were half way through now. Over the last two years of school they had gotten quite a deal closer, Marinette's stuttering nearly nonexistent now other than the occasional slip up when Adrien would tease her in a way that had her blooming red up to the tips of her ears and stumbling over her words. But they had fallen into such a comfortable friendship with all of the teasing and jokes thrown about that it was a lot harder for him to raise that sort of extreme reaction out of Marinette anymore; as much as he loved the sight. 

It was odd, being something so common back in their first year of school together but not something he truly relished in causing until recently; and of course she just _had_ to get comfortable around him _now_. Adrien wasn't sure why he enjoyed it so much, the way she would nearly be hyperventilating over how nervous she would get, but something about it was just down right _adorable_. He had always thought Marinette was cute but not enough that it ever turned into anything more than a platonic friendship between the two. Which was something he had started to question as of late; _why hadn't it_ grown into something more? 

Adrien was a bit dense, naive, and even oblivious to Marinette's feelings that never seemed to of wavered over the last two and a half years of school they shared together. At least until now, now that he was starting to question his own feelings. Maybe it was when Marinette started to return the joking jibes he would throw her way, completely not expecting the retaliation from the usually overly shy girl. Or maybe it was all of the slight touches of elbows or thighs brushing together when they'd sit to close and she wouldn't even budge like she used to. Or maybe it was the instant brightening of her soft features as he would approach her, a beautifully vibrant smile adorning her features as cerulean pools sparkled with joy; as if his presence, his very being was the epitome of perfection in her eyes. Maybe it was a lot of things. But one thing he was sure of; Marinette was starting to remind him of a certain polka-dotted heroine that he quite fancied and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

The gears were constantly turning within his mind, full of thoughts that retained around his bubbly classmate and the comparison between Paris' super heroine known as Ladybug. He couldn't ever shake them but maybe that wasn't entirely a bad thing. Often times Adrien would fantasize that the two girls were one in the same; but how likely was that? Not very likely, in his opinion. But he could still hope and hold onto his wishful thinking for the time being. 

He was suddenly pulled out of his deep thoughts by a soft tap to his shoulder, glancing over to meet cerulean orbs of worry, met with knitted brows that showed the concern on the bluenette's features. 

"Something wrong?" It was spoken gently and quietly, as not to disturb the lesson or risk getting yelled at by their teacher. Marinette was leaned in closer to him, her arm brushing against his slightly as she held his gaze. There was no reply from him right away, causing a light dust of pink to blotch across her cheeks the longer he stared into her eyes; it wasn't something he could always help, not when her gaze alone could pull him in like a moth to a flame. 

"I- No, I'm fine." Finally he had gathered his bearings and found his voice again, responding just as quietly as she had and ending with a small smile quirking up on one end of his lips. 

"You sure? You seemed a bit spaced out there." She reiterated, following with a stifled giggle that she held back to the best of her abilities, only garnering the attention of Alya in front of them who simply raised her brow in question at the two but gave up on an explanation a second later as she was distracted by something Nino had said. They wouldn't have bothered supplying her with an explanation anyways, considering the conversation had only lasted up to a few words so far. But even so, Adrien was more stuck on the notion that Marinette nearly giggled and it was a sound that he loved. Just as her laugh was typically music to his ears, and her voice was a symphony of the most melodically silkened words strung together. 

"I'm sure. I was just thinking of the comparison between puns." A wide grin broadened his features at the sight of her rolling her eyes. 

"Like you need to add any more of those to your vocabulary." He let out a soft chortle as she just shook her head with a faint smile intact, keeping her eyes on the board in the front of the class. His gaze stayed on her for a moment longer before he was focusing back on their assignment at hand, figuring he should probably be jotting down any notes he might've missed. 

And that was when he felt it; He jerked up slightly in surprise, hitting his knee under the table and winced from the sound it made, as well as the sting it left behind. Miss Bustier glanced over her shoulder to give him a look, to which he returned with an apologetic smile and then she was refocused on writing across the chalkboard. Adrien could've sworn there was a warmth dragging along his thigh. Leaning back in his chair a bit to glance beneath the table, he was greeted by a daintily manicured hand palming at his knee. Clenching his jaw, he ripped his gaze away to settle on Marinette beside him, whom was sitting perfectly still and glancing down at her notebook, scribbling down notes as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Adrien released a breath through his nose as his jaw went slack, trying to relax himself as he swallowed thickly and went back to writing down his own notes. As long as her hand didn't move from his knee he had no reason to react to it, right? It's not like it meant anything, she was just being friendly. Maybe a bit more touchy than usual in a spot she had never payed any attention to before; but it was still innocent enough, right? At least that's what he wanted to keep telling himself, not entirely focused on his notebook like he wanted to be. Instead he was focusing on the way his heart drummed heavily in his chest and wondering if Marinette could hear it, focused on the ringing in his ears as the blood rushed through, focused on the hand burning a mark into his skin even with the layer of denim between them. 

He slumped forward as her palm slid up his leg, thin digits brushing over his inner thigh and a light squeeze left in its wake. Adrien was desperately trying to focus on the words scrawled out in his notebook versus the small hand that was lighting a heavy warmth over his skin. Glancing around the room, he was at least relieved to notice not a single pair of eyes in their direction; even Alya and Nino were diligently working on their assignment and hadn't caught onto the change in Adrien's mental state. He was pretty sure it was evident in his expression that he was _freaking the fuck out_. There was another squeeze to his thigh and it left behind a flurry of flipping sensations in the pit of his stomach, the warmth rapidly growing between his legs. 

Once Marinette's hand had moved locations to press into his growing bulge, he knew he just had to give into whatever the hell was happening and let it take its course. So he sat back and sunk into his seat, his legs parting slightly as if on instinct as her dainty fingers palmed at his crotch. Biting his lip to stifle a moan, his eyes flickered down to her ministrations, the heat fluttering wildly at the sight. A part of him was still registering that this was even happening right now and another part of him was almost certain he had to be dreaming. But the longer he stared, the longer he _felt_ , he knew it was far from a dream.

Marinette kept up the slow groping for awhile longer, until he was straining against his jeans and his length painfully throbbing. She angled her palm a bit differently to grip the shape of his erection through his jeans, sliding her hand in slow motions up and down until his lower half was visibly shaking from the strain to keep perfectly still. Luckily, the shaking wasn't bad enough to be noticed by anyone else other than Marinette. He was still biting into his lip as he flicked his gaze up to her briefly, seeing a visible smile on her face that she seemed to be attempting to fight down as well as the blooming rosie tint to her cheeks as she stared at her notebook.

Suddenly, the pressure of her palm left him and instead he felt a tap against his zipper, averting his gaze from her to stare down between his legs once more and feeling the heat blossom throughout his body at the indication of the tap. Swallowing nervously, he took one more glance around the room then hesitantly set his pencil down to slide his hands beneath the table. He had to be stealthy about this, the classroom being rather quiet as everyone was just copying down notes from the board and the sound of a paper clip dropping could've been heard. Carefully, he undid the button on his jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down, letting out a quiet gasp as the pressure was somewhat lifted. He could've sworn he caught the slightest tilt of a smirk on Alya's lips, although she didn't seem to be paying any attention to either of them behind her. As soon as he had the zipper down, Marinette's hand found its way back to its previous spot. Only now she was pushing his jeans open to be able to press her palm into the thin material of his briefs instead, able to feel a lot more of his outlined hard on this way. 

Adrien gripped onto the desk as he let out a shaky breath, his mind blown by the fact that _Marinette_ had her hand in such a place. Not that he was complaining, of course. Her digits were moving slowly over his clothed length, squeezing at it every once in awhile just to pull a soft gasp out of him continuously. This went on for a minute or so, the heat building up as the muscles in his lower stomach continuously clenched and unclenched. Squeezing around the base of his cock, she pulled to strain the fabric of his briefs against the tip, causing him to whimper as he felt himself twitch between her fingers and a wet spot was forming where the precum was seeping out. She started stroking him as if the material wasn't in the way, the rough texture causing more friction against his sensitive skin. Bucking his hips a bit, he pushed his cock into her hand more and let a small sound of pleasure bubble up his throat, only being audible to the bluenette beside him. 

Adrien could feel his breathing turning ragged, heart racing as he continued to thrust his hips up into her hand in small movements. Soon enough, she finally decided to cut him some slack and tapped her index finger over the tip of his hardened length. Immediately he dove his hand into his briefs to pull his raging hard on free, using his other hand to tug the material lower to allow his full length to breath. Marinette slid her palm directly over his cock now, bare skin to bare skin and driving him wild from the feel of it all. Never had he ever had another person's hands on him like this before and the sensation of her soft palm wrapped around his length was nearly enough to make him come right then and there. 

He was unable to pull his eyes away from the sight, giving up on even acting like he was paying attention to the lesson by this point. No, Adrien wanted a full view of this, the precum steadily beading up at his slit as she pumped his cock slowly and using her thumb to spread it around evenly over the reddened tip. There was a heavy weight bearing down on his core, his muscles spasming along his abdomen. His grip on the desk tightened as he gritted his teeth together, breathing heavily through his nostrils as her hand sped up. He didn't even care if anyone else was noticing the situation going on in the middle of class anymore, he was to far gone in the pleasure her wicked little fingers were giving him. Marinette pulled and tugged at his cock as she continued to pump him faster and faster, her gaze slipping below the table to watch for herself as she bit into her lower lip. She kept it going as her gaze flickered from his straining length to his face to watch his expression twist deeper into pure pleasure from second to second. 

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before then looking up and locking gazes with the bluenette. The heated look in her eyes was enough to make him burst at the seams, like a floodgate had been opened and was flowing out heavily all over the place. He leaned forward and dropped his forehead to the table with a dull thud as a guttural moan spilled out, his cock pulsating and twitching between her stroking fingers as he spurted hot strings of cum all over the underside of the table, several bits spilling out over her hand. She slowed to a stop, seeming unbothered in her expression as she kept her cool, knowing fully well that all eyes in the classroom were now staring holes into Adrien's slumped over form. She took a chance to glance his way as he sat up with a satisfied look on his face, but as soon as he lifted his gaze and spotted all the eyes around the room on him, he slumped back forward with a feigned groan leaving him. Marinette stifled back a laugh as he was clearly pretending to be sick to cover up what his moaning was really from, but no one seemed to notice her nearly hysterical state or that he was in fact faking sickness.

"You okay, dude?" Nino asked with a lilt of worry to his tone. And again Marinette had to fight back the laughter wanting to bubble free. Instead, she feigned a look of worry, masking her amusement like a pro as she wiped her hand clean on his still exposed briefs then raised the hand to press into his back, acting as a comforting gesture to his sudden ' _sickness_ '.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, Adrien." _Wow_. Even her tone was the epitome of concern, pulling off quite the act despite what indecencies just took place beneath their table. He was quick to nod in agreement as he sat up, using that moment of distraction to tuck himself away into his briefs and then zipping his pants back up as casually as possible without it being noticed. 

"Come with me?" His face was red, a perfect excuse for a cause of illness. Marinette quirked a smile as she nodded and stood, receiving a pass to the nurse from Miss Bustier. Adrien stood and instantly planted his hands onto the table as his knees nearly buckled underneath him, his legs feeling shaky. There were a few concerned looks thrown his way as he forced himself to stand straight and worked his way on shaky legs over to the door where Marinette stood waiting. She threw a reassuring smile to their teacher before pulling the door open and exiting the classroom with Adrien in toe. As soon as they were out and took a few steps forward, Marinette erupted into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth in attempt at quieting them. 

"Wh-what the hell... was _that_?" Adrien mumbled out shakily as he gave her a weak glare. She slid an arm around his waist to help him balance on his wobbly legs. 

"You're all shaken up and can barely walk, was it really that good?" Was all she had to say in response, flashing him a wide mischievous grin despite how red her cheeks were. He was pretty sure he won out this time, as his face was about ready to pop like a cherry from how hot it felt; and he was sure the color matched. 

"Oh my god- Shut up! I can't believe you did that in the middle of class!" He hissed out dramatically as he purposefully shoved into her side, causing her to stumble a bit but never releasing his waist or losing her wide smile. 

"Should I have done it elsewhere?"

"O-or nowhere! Not at all! That was-"

"Really awesome?"

"No!" Okay, maybe his face could get even hotter, practically in flames at this point. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at his disheveled and frantic state. 

"I think you liked it." She said it quietly, trailing off at the end as if she realized how dirty it sounded a second to late. Adrien just stopped and gawked at her; never in his wildest dreams would he of thought _sweet Marinette_ would be capable of such actions or words.

"I can't believe you. Why did you do that?" She halted as soon as he had and was avoiding his gaze, biting her lip out of sheer nervous habit. 

"I just f-felt like it..." Both their faces were lit up brightly like a couple of tomatoes. Adrien took a second to process the situation, staring at Marinette as he pulled away from her side, the shaky tingling sensation in his legs dissipating as he shifted from one foot to the other and reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. The thought crossed his mind then, that Marinette certainly looked rather cute in that moment. Suddenly he was forcing back a smirk, deciding to throw caution to the wind. It's not like the situation could be any worse based off what just took place, right? He might as well take the opportunity to turn the tables on her. 

"It did feel pretty good." Marinette shot him a look of embarrassment as her eyes were blown wide, face still colored darkly. 

"D-did it?" 

"Yeah, am I allowed to request seconds?" He leaned in towards her a bit as a grin spread over his features, causing a small awkward sound to leave her as she stumbled back a step. "What's the matter? You were so confident a few minutes ago." His tone came out taunting and playful as he nudges her shoulder with his own, his grin still in place. 

"I- I mean- I-If you really w-want that..." 

"Oh, I do." He was quick to say. Marinette quickly looked away in embarrassment, giving herself a moment to calm down and collect herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. Then she locked gazes with Adrien and smiled. 

"I'll be looking forward to it then."

 

_***_

 

"So?" Marinette gave Alya a look before a broad smirk formed in its place. She held out her hand to her friend with an expectant look on her face. 

"Cough it up." Alya guffawed and shoved Marinette in the arm, causing the bluenette to laugh.

"Bullshit! You did not!" 

"Hey, I won the bet fair and square! As awkward as it was..." She trailed off, but keeping her hand held out to Alya who grumbled under her breath and hesitantly shoved the owed amount of money into Marinette's palm. 

"How the hell did you even manage? It's _Adrien_." At that, the bluenette's face blossomed beet red. 

"W-well, I didn't say it was easy. I just... forced myself to take the first step and I guess it wasn't so bad after that..." 

"Well, I would have killed to of seen the look on his face if you would've chickened out. He would've gained some rather useful information~" Could her face get any more red?

"D-don't you dare, I did what I had to do!" 

"Aw, so what? You'd rather give him a handy than have him know you've been flicking the bean with his name rolling off your tongue? I mean honestly, which sounds worse?" Marinette made an embarrassed sound in the back of her throat before covering her face in her hands. 

"They're both bad..." Then she uncovered her face to stare at Alya with a look of panic. "B-but if he knew that I did _that_ to thoughts of him-"

"I don't know if that's justifiable." She glared at Alya, who couldn't help but rumble with laughter. 

"What was the point of this anyways? Either way, you screwed me over with this. Now things are going to be awkward with him." 

"Ah ah ah, on the contrary. The point was, either way, he'd realize he's missing out on something," She flashes Marinette a wicked grin and winked. "And I won't be the one _screwing_ you, girl." Marinette let out a screech and threw her pillow in Alya's face, sending the girl backwards into the mattress roaring with laughter. "I still can't believe you actually did it." Alya admitted as soon as she calmed down from her laughter, wiping at the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. The bluenette let out a defeated sigh and flopped onto her back beside Alya, staring up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers. 

"Yeah... And I think he wants me to do it again." They shared a funny look, Alya's more bordering a look of pure shock but getting a kick out of the situation her friend was now in, as Marinette just looked severely embarrassed but also slightly amused. 

"Well, shit." 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had this idea of Alya and Marinette doing these insanely awkward bets with eachother and being competitive about it. And Marinette would rather do the handy than having Adrien learn about her ‘private activities’ relating around him lol. Or she’s just being competitive and refuses to lose? Who knows but either way I don’t think she minded the handy. I mean it’s Adrien. So comments would be awesome and thanks if you stuck through from beginning to end reading this trash hurhurhur


End file.
